Acts of Jealously  Danny's POV
by Luiz4200
Summary: Danny's POV on the 'Acts of Jealously' arc of DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake'


**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series.**

**Disclaimer #2: I don't own the OCs present on this fic. They belong to DPcrazy.**

**Disclaimer #3: Any events decipted on this fic that are not decipted on the 'Acts of Jealously' arc of 'Adventures after a Mistake' are not to be taken into the continuity of DPcrazy's fic unless she says otherwise.**

**Acts of Jealously – Danny's POV**

I have just returned home after another day training Abby into the use of her ghost powers. I then go to the lab and find signs of an explosion like the one that gave me my ghost powers. Wondering about that, I decided to call Tucker Foley.

"Hello, Foley residence. Matt Foley talking." Matt answers from the other side of the line.

"Hi, Matt. This is Danny." I said. "Could I talk to your Dad, please?"

"Sure, Mr. Fenton." Matt told me and then called his Dad.

"Hi, Danny. What's up?" Tucker asked me.

"Tucker, did you try to have ghost powers again?" I asked him.

"Not after what Desiree did to me." Tucker explains. "Why did you ask that?"

"I've recently checked out the Fenton Portal and I've noticed signs of an explosion like the one that gave me my ghost powers." I answered him.

"It was probably Jake." Tucker told me, so certain of that it scared me. And I fight ghosts.

"How can you be so sure my son would do such a thing like that, Tucker?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding?" He asked me. "Matt once told me how jealous he is of his sister because she has ghost powers while he does not. It came to the point Matt says it's a miracle if they spend a whole day together without Jake complaining about how unfair it is. Hey. Maybe Jake had told Matt about entering the Fenton Portal. I'll ask him about that."

"No, Tuck." I told him. "If Jake really has ghost powers I prefer to wait until he tells me."

"Oh, you're finally understanding why your sister decided not to tell you she knew your secret." Tucker says in a provocative tone.

"Very funny, Tucker." I answered sarcastically.

"Okay then. When he tells you please let me know." He asked me.

"Deal, Tucker. Goodbye." I answered.

"Goodbye, Danny." He said and turned off the phone.

After that, Abby went into the lab.

"Hi, Abby." I greeted her. "Did you meet a new ghost today?" I asked, believing Jake had already debuted his ghost self.

"Why, yes, Dad." She replied angrily. "It was a despicable ghost who got into my way and claims he intends to help. His name is Shadow and he's probably an evil ghost trying to earn our trust."

"You can't be so sure of that, Abby." I replied. "Remember I told you there are some good ghosts."

"They stay in the Ghost Zone where they belong." She harshily told me.

"Just for curiosity, Abby. Does this ghost seem to have no experience at all with his powers?" I asked her.

"Yes, Dad. That's the funniest thing about him." She answers.

"And does Shadow's face remind you of someone you know?" I asked, wondering if she would associate it to Jake or not.

"That would be impossible to tell, Dad. He covers it with a bandana so I can't tell if he was supposed to remind me of an acquaintance of mine or not." Abby explains me.

"Does he somehow resemble a Phantom?" I asked still in doubt about Jake.

"Well, he does wear a hazmat suit but it's red where ours are white and in some other parts and the hair of his that pops out of the bandana is flame-like but why did you ask that?" Abby asked me. "You know the only Phantom besides us is Aunt Dani."

"True, Abby." I sheepishly said, not wanting to tell her my suspicions on Jake or the fact I have an evil future self locked away in a Fenton Thermos inside Clockwork's lair.

"Abby, did you already tell your brother about Shadow?" I asked her. "I think he's gonna be particularly interested about this new ghost."

"Good idea, Dad." Abby says and then leaves the lab. While she was out, I was wondering how the Ghost Portal could turn my son into an un-Phantom like ghost self. Even when I had to enter the Ghost Portal a second time when Sam's wish of never meeting me had temporarily nullified the first one's effects I became a Phantom. I then notice the numbers on the portal's dials and remember I've never told Jake about that detail. Could it be the reason he became different? Anyway I'd better teach Abby not to judge people, or ghosts, by appearance.

**THE END**

**Did you like my fic? Just in case you would like to know, no, I'm not saying why Jake became Shadow instead of becoming a Phantom. I'm just showing what I believe would be Danny's first guess after he learns about Jake's secret. Indeed, I've thought about a story providing another explanation for Jake's ghost half not being Phantom like. While reviewing, remember this is my first fic shown on a character's POV.**


End file.
